Sleepwalker 2 0
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Especial de Sleepwalker en honor a Shamaya21 Steve soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York con aquella preciada carga a su espalda. Le era curioso pensar como algo que jamás se había atrevido a imaginar, ni en sus más locas ideas, se había vuelto realidad aquella noche.
1. Capítulo 1

**SLEEPWALKER 2.0**

_Especial de Sleepwalker en honor a **Shamaya21**_

**Capítulo 1**

Steve soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles de Nueva York con aquella preciada carga a su espalda. Le era curioso pensar como algo que jamás se había atrevido a imaginar, ni en sus más locas ideas, se había vuelto realidad aquella noche.

Se sentía agotado, apenas habían llegado a Nueva York tras una misión y Thor había insistido en que tenían que celebrarlo. Después de tantas misiones juntos, Steve sospechaba que incluso despertarse por las mañanas podía ser motivo de celebración para Thor si se encontraba de humor. Ese hombre parecía vivir con el lema de que cada día podía brindar algo que celebrar.

Steve había querido declinar. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y habían logrado herirle durante el asalto al escondite de HYDRA en Kassandra, un pequeño paraíso griego que Steve se prometió que visitaría, por placer, en algún futuro momento de su vida.

Él podía soportar las heridas mucho mejor que un ser humano normal, además que se recuperaba mucho más rápido, pero eso no evitaba que fueran dolorosas o que la recuperación mermara sus fuerzas. No era un pensamiento muy frecuente en él, pero dentro del quinjet de vuelta a Nueva York, Steve solo podía pensar en su cama.

Pero Thor había insistido mucho y Clint no necesitaba demasiada chispa para que el deseo de fiesta se activara en él. Tony no había tardado nada en buscarle las cosquillas para lograr que aceptara, pese a que Steve estaba seguro que si había alguien más cansado que él en aquel momento se trataba de Tony. Las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos lo delataban y ni sus gafas de sol podían ocultarlas.

—Así que no importa tener en vena un suero todopoderoso, al final la edad acaba pasando factura —Había dicho Tony con una sonrisa socarrona.

Su estúpido comentario había conseguido lo que buscaba, Steve los había acompañado a un pub irlandés –cuyas gastadas y toscamente barnizadas paredes de madera parecían contar cientos de historias– donde habían estado bebiendo y riendo como idiotas durante horas.

Solo se dieron por satisfechos a las cuatro de la mañana, cuando los camareros estuvieron a punto de lanzarle una jarra de cerveza en la cabeza a Clint para que se fueran de una vez sin montar escándalo y Natasha estuviera a punto de hacerle una llave a Tony.

Tony había huido justo a tiempo del agarre de Natasha, principalmente porque ella no había puesto mucho empeño en agarrarlo, y se había puesto tras Steve.

–Cap, ¡haz de escudo!

–¿Por qué debería? –preguntó Steve, divertido por la suave forma en que Tony seseaba por el alcohol.

–¿No es momento de que ayudes a los inocentes?

–Entonces debería de ayudar a Natasha.

–Pues menudo icono de la justicia eres, ignorando a los débiles –reclamó Tony.

Hizo el intento de alejarse de Steve para apoyarse en Thor, que estaba de pie a su lado, pero la embriaguez pudo con él y sus piernas perdieron fuerza. Para mantenerse en pie, Tony se agarró a la camiseta de lycra de Steve, enredando la tela en sus puños y transmitiendo la calidez de sus nudillos a su piel, y apoyó la frente en su espalda. Steve notó el roce de la nariz de Tony y estuvo seguro que había hecho el amago de enterrar aún más el rostro en su ropa.

Ese fue el momento en que se dio la fiesta por terminada, Tony no era el único que presentaba señales de cansancio.

Más dormido que despierto, Tony estuvo a punto de llamar a su armadura para volver a la Torre Stark. Steve fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo. Por esa decisión y porque Tony se mantenía agarrado a él, fue que Steve se veía en ese momento caminando a las tantas de la madrugada con Tony Stark respirando suavemente contra su cuello.

**Miércoles, 20 de marzo de 2019**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Steve suspiró, aún era de noche, pero por poco. En breve empezaría a amanecer y él solo podía pensar en su cama. No era lo que se denominaría un dormilón, pero realmente deseaba meterse bajo las mantas y no abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente. Ni siquiera quería soñar, solo descansar. Pero un ruido a sus espaldas detuvo sus pasos.

No estaba alerta, reconocía esa forma de andar solo con escucharla. Sin embargo, le extrañaba. Hacía apenas unos minutos que Steve había dejado a un profundamente dormido Tony en su cama.

Había llamado a Tony en un intento porque se despertarA y se desembarazara de él, pero el suave ronquido junto a su oído le dejó claro que la consciencia de Tony estaba muy, muy lejos.

Con un suspiro que se deformó torpemente por una sonrisa, Steve se sentó en la cama y suavemente tomó las manos de Tony para soltar el agarre que mantenía en su cuello. Lo mismo hizo con sus piernas, que se mantenían alrededor de su cintura.

Tony cayó contra el edredón con un ruido sordo y soltó un comentario ininteligible que estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Steve.

Le quitó las gafas de sol, le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa y le quitó los zapatos. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que Tony no llevaba su corbata, pese a que estaba seguro de que la llevaba puesta cuando salieron del pub, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Se planteó si sería necesario buscar alguna manta para ponerle encima o rodarle para cubrirle con el nórdico cuando Tony tomó su mano. Lo miró con sorpresa, tratando de averiguar si finalmente se había despertado o no, pero su respiración se mantenía suave y tranquila.

Impulsivamente, Steve correspondió el gesto. Disfrutó del contacto cálido de aquella mano, de los callos que se había adueñado de la piel como señal del esfuerzo y la lucha diaria que emprendía el hombre frente a él, y de la forma suave en que mantenía su mano sujeta.

Steve sentía que su corazón se llenaba rápidamente, latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho, pero se mantuvo allí, sentado a su lado, porque sabía que una oportunidad como aquella era única. Por mucho que lo deseara, las ocasiones en las que podía tomar así su mano no habían existido jamás; no hasta ese momento.

Entonces Tony susurró su nombre y el corazón de Steve enloqueció. Huyó de la habitación, recobrando los sentidos y pensando en volver a su casa. O así había sido hasta escuchar los pasos de Tony a sus espaldas.

Se giró, esperando encontrarse con aquella astuta mirada castaña, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que Tony caminaba hacia él con los ojos cerrados.

Lo observó caminar, sin comprender lo que sucedía, estático en el sitio.

–¿Tony? –lo llamó, preguntándose si realmente estaba caminando dormido.

Y Tony no contestó, sólo siguió caminando hacia él.

Cuando se acercó a las escaleras, Steve corrió hacia él y lo atrapó antes de que se cayera. Automáticamente, Tony rodeó los hombros de Steve con sus manos y enterró su nariz en su cuello, aspirando suavemente.

–Steve…

Y Steve sintió que aquella felicidad lo iba a volver loco, que su corazón no paraba de llenarse, que se impregnaba de aquel sentimiento mucho más rápido de lo que podía vaciarse y que acabaría explotándole en el pecho.

Correspondiendo el abrazo de Tony, decidió que no podía importarle menos. A sus espaldas, dieron paso las primeras luces del día.

**Jueves, 21 de marzo de 2019**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Se despertaron a las dos de la tarde, acostados torpemente en el sofá del salón. Pese a la hora que era, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras y Steve supuso que J.A.R.V.I.S. había tenido algo que ver.

Tony, cuando se descubrió acostado encima de él, lo miró fijamente. Steve pensó que debía decir algo, pero las explicaciones no salían de su boca. En su lugar, se mantuvo correspondiendo silenciosamente la mirada de Tony.

–¿Tan buena me la cogí que no recuerdo haberte secuestrado aquí? –gruñó Tony con la voz pesada por la resaca.

–¿Secuestrarme? –preguntó Steve con diversión.

–Detesto esa sonrisita tan confiada, sí, esa –matizó Tony cuando Steve trató de eliminar la sonrisa de sus labios, sin éxito–. Como si no pudiera contigo.

–Bueno, en otra situación tendrías posibilidades, ya sabes, quizás con tu armadura, sobrio y despierto.

–¿Estaba sonámbulo? –preguntó Tony, aunque no había sorpresa en su voz.

–Te había pasado antes –supuso Steve.

–Sí, un par de veces. No es un fenómeno muy frecuente, pero a veces ocurre. J.A.R.V.I.S. toma las medidas necesarias para que no haga nada peligroso.

–¿Sabes por qué sucede?

–Según los médicos a los que Pepper me obligó a ir, se debe sobre todo al estrés y los ritmos irregulares de sueño que llevo.

–Entiendo…

La conversación murió, dando paso a un silencio incómodo en el que se dieron cuenta que se mantenían juntos, abrazados en aquel sofá, de la misma manera en que se habían despertado. Steve tuvo el impulso de separarse de Tony, de tomar distancia; pero en su lugar abrazó suavemente su cintura. Esperó entonces que fuera él quien lo rechazara, que se levantara y se alejara de él, pero Tony se limitó a apoyar el mentón sobre su pecho y parpadear en un gesto cansado.

–Soñé contigo –dijo repentinamente Tony–, supongo que fue porque dormimos así.

–¿Y qué soñaste?

–Estaba muy claro en mi cabeza antes de abrir los ojos, pero ahora… No me acuerdo.

–Ya veo –dijo Steve, tratando de ocultar su desilusión. Que no lo recordará quizás fuera lo mejor, quizás era algo malo.

–Bueno, tampoco es que importe mucho –dijo, enarcando la ceja de esa forma altiva tan suya–, supongo que era algo parecido a esto.

–¿Parecido a qué?

–A abrazarte. Pero es igual, quizás sueñe lo mismo la próxima vez que durmamos así.

Steve entreabrió la boca, sorprendido por aquella atrevida declaración. Tony lo asumía fácilmente, sin disimular aquella sonrisa arrogante, y a Steve le habría molestado que presupusiera sus sentimientos y pensamientos en lugar de preguntárselos… Si no hubiera sentido los rápidos latidos del corazón de Tony contra su pecho.

Acarició suavemente el cuello de Tony y juntó su frente con la suya. Steve tenía una sonrisa tan grande en los labios que las mejillas le dolían, pero le dio igual. No podía siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por ocultarla. Aunque Tony evidentemente sí.

Acercó rápidamente sus rostros, aumentando la presión que sus dedos hacían sobre el pecho de Steve, y besó sus labios en un gesto que, aunque atrevido, a Steve le pareció increíblemente tierno.

–¿Y eso a qué viene? –preguntó Steve cuando se separaron.

–Tenías de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, quería borrártela –explicó Tony, logrando que Steve sonriera de nuevo–. Sí, exactamente esa. Y además no me respondiste.

Esa fue la ocasión en la que aprovechó Steve para robarle él un beso.

–Sí, la próxima vez.

**FIN**

**Miércoles, 27 de marzo de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Aquí estamos, en el final de este especial de _**Sleepwalker**_, un breve "_¿qué hubiera pasado si Tony hubiera sido el sonámbulo?_" que he disfrutado mucho al escribir. Ha sido muy fluffy, lo sé, pero saben que tengo debilidad por este tipo de historias así que...

Este especial nació como premio a un sorteo que realicé, recuerden seguirme en mis redes sociales si también quieren participar. O si quieren preguntarme dudas o simplemente fangirlear, que ya sabemos que en lo que respecta a enviar mensajes, a veces FF flojea un poco jajajajajaja. Pueden encontrarme como MeimiCaro en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Juvia Agreste**, **anaaquino**, **Myru Lenny**, **Caleide Black**, **Nais24** y **Lulu3003**, ¡me hicieron tremendamente feliz!

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
